Bleached Geass
by Remnants of a Shattered Memory
Summary: After Hueco Mundo, Ichigo and friends return from the Soul Society eight years later to find out that Karakura Town is no more and are forced to join Ashford Academy. Only Problem? The Brittanians hate the Japanese/Elevens. Damn it...
1. Prolouge

**Hello, this is an Orihime-centric BLEACH/Code Geass Cross-over. This is the prolouge of the story.**

**Summary: After the Hueco Mundo Incident with Aizen, Ichigo and friends return to Soul Society, where they all become Soul Reapers, except the three Ex-Espada. They come back to the World of the Living eight years later to find Brittanian forces have invaded Japan and that Karakura Town is no more, all of the residents scattered all over Japan, now renamed Area 11. Now, Ichigo, Uryuu, Rukia, Chad, Renji, Tatsuki, Orihime, Neliel, Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, and Nanao, who came with them due to the need of a vacation from Seireitei, are forced to join Ashford Academy, a prestigious school in the Tokyo Settlement, where malovent hollows appear near in hopes of catching lost souls. Their only problem is the Brittanians hate Japanese, and the fact that they now have a mysterious hero appearing before them by the name of 'Zero'.**

_**I do not own Code Geass or Bleach, those titles go to whoever created Code Geass (That's a huge mystery to me, I only watched the anime) and Tite Kubo, who created Bleach. **_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Prolouge<em>**

_As one story reaches it's end, a new one unfolds._

_"I used to believe that I had lived in a fairy tail of sorts. One where I was the princess who's brother died tragically. The dragon would then take me to a tall tower where I would spend many days. Then, the knight in shining armor, who I had automatically cast as Ichigo Kurosaki, would whisk in, sweep me off my feet, and declare his love for me while defeating the evil monsters. _

_That was not the case. My fairy tail was twisted, I had fallen in 'love' with Ichigo, But I had not been kidnapped, I had gone of my own free will to save my friends, in this part, I was not a damsel-in-distress, I had been the faithful friend Orihime Inoue, leaving to the side of evil to save her friends from an early demise at its hand of malice._

_The dragon of my tower had been Ulquiorra Schiffer, someone who was as cold and bland as the white walls of my room. But as I sat in my room, day in, day out, slowly losing my own sense of time, I had begun to look forward to meals, in which I could see the color green, his eyes, the most vibrant I had ever seen in my entire life. One would think that by then I had gone insane, but it had already been a month and I was beginning to eat my meals with little to no resistance. _

_Ulquiorra had been away and left me unattended when the two witches, Loly and Menoly, of the story burst in, paying manners no heed, they proceeded to beat me. That's when the Grimmjow burst in, I had no idea where he was to be placed in my fairytail, he was sort of an anomoly; wanting Aizen to go to hell, but hating Soul Reapers, and the compassionate moment when he thanked me for his arm back, and then almost ceroing Rukia's head off, I had simply placed him as a blank character who's role could change at a moment's notice._

_Then everything changed, I met Neliel, who turned into the Savior of the Knight and the Princess while battling a demon, and then the side of the Shinigami burst in, and I had lost track of who all I had placed them as. They were all my friends, so that placed them as another kingdom allied with Karakura._

_And as Ichigo battled Ulquiorra, everything was made clear. Ulquiorra wasn't the dragon that locked me away, he was my knight, Ichigo was the village hero, and Aizen was the dragon. Everything had fallen into place. _

_After bringing back the three Espada I would be forever grateful too, we, Me, Uryuu (who had come along reluctantly), Neliel, Grimmjow, and Ulquiorra met up with the Shinigami Squad (Mayuri, Nemu, Byakuya, Rukia, Renji, Kenpachi, Yachiru, Chad, Hanataro, and Isane.) and explained the situation. To which Rukia nodded in understanding and hugged me very tightly, crying into my stomach at how worried she had been and at how she had missed me. I had pet her head and soothingly stroked her back for a good thirty minutes. _

_And then we all returned to fake Karakura to heal the wounded, Soifon, Urahara, Yoruichi, Omaeda, Kira, Hisagi, Gin, and the others. _

_Now, here we are, I'm Co-Captain of the Fourth Division, Ichigo's captain of squad five, with Gimmjow as the lieutenant, Chad became lieutenant of the Seventh Squad after Iba's death and Momo was now the captain of Kido Corps. Rukia was lieutenant of sqaud thirteen, and Gin was reinstated as captain of the Third, Kira readily by his side. Toshiro was hospitalized for a while, allowing regular medical treatment to get his arm semi attatched before I could reverse the event of it being gone. Neliel became lieutenant of the Ninth Division under Hisagi, Tatsuki became fourth seat of the Eleventh Division and the Vizards are what make up Kido Corps. Momo was happy to meet Hachigen. Ulquiorra became Co-lieutenant of the Sixth, claiming that Byakuya was a far more tolerable captain than the others, to which Renji scoffed. A week later he was seen in a bar, drinking with Kira and Iba, crying over the absolute silence that befell the office. _

_I got my own Zanpakuto. It's called Altair. The command is Light Up All and Reject. I was so happy to get it. It's a fighting one, but now I can use Tsubaki for a distraction offense and still use my sheild and healing powers. _

_My fairytail has ended, my story is happy and I am too. But there are never really any ends to stories in the world, once one ends another begins. That's what Unohana says, and to which Isane nods feverently too, exclaiming that they have seen many stories. I hope I get to see many as well... "_

* * *

><p><em>'Today's the day! We get to go to Tokyo!' <em>Orihime smiled slightly, but her expression soon turned solemn. _'I still remember the day Karakura was destroyed, so many people were killed. All those families torn apart. _Shaking her head of those thoughts, she focused on what she was doing, heading to the First Division Meeting Hall where all the other captains were meeting, Unohana was by her side, the older woman smiling serenely.

Orihime wore her hair down all the way, her hair pins attatched to a chain that Gin had gifted her with, something of a token of appreciation for healing him and giving him a second chance. She wore an orange sash with a large loose bow infront of her Hakama pants, which touched the floor. Her top cut down below her collarbone, showing off some of her bust, it was usually due to the fact that it wouldn't fix any other way, and her sleeves fell past her knuckles. Her hands clutched a sheathed katana with an orange ribbon and a design like her old hairpins as the guard thingy. She didn't know the terminology of Zanpakuto.

The two women approached the doors, both using one hand to open them. Orihime took her place between Gin and Byakuya, and Unohana went to stand beside Komamura and across from Soifon. Yamamoto stood at the head of the 14 captains, his scarred face gleaming in the candle light of the meeting hall.

Yamamoto nodded to the captains. "It is to my understanding that some of the captains and lieutenants are going to the World of the Living. He stated, his ashy gaze falling onto the heads of the captains. "While on vacation, I want you to find out the source of the enourmous amount of Hollows appearing near the newly named 'Tokyo Settlement'. As well as help end this war that continually sends upheaving amounts of Souls into the Rukon District."

Orihime nodded from her spot and Ichigo muttered something along the lines of 'old bossy fool'.

"I send you off with the best of luck and the hope that you will all return safely. Dismissed." He said, hitting the butt of his cane to the ground. All Captains disappeared with a flicker that signalled Flash Step.

* * *

><p>Orihime bounced around her room in the Squad four barracks, packing all of the clothes she would need for the trip. Her mind was still spinning from the news, stop a war. <em>'That's impossible.' <em>She mentally whined, folding up a long skirt. _Wars can't be halted, they have to play out. I learned that the hard way. _Changing into a khaki skirt with sandals and a brown tanktop, she brushed out her hair again before putting her sword on her back, where it looked like a wooden sword for a Kendo class. She was secretly glad Ikkaku wasn't coming, he would make quite the sight and would probably end up challenging every person he saw to a fight and would then brandish a wooden sword in their face. Her Gentian limiter visible as it was on the left part of her chest.

She was way excited Neliel was coming, along with the strange taste in food, the two, along with Rangiku, were practically sisters, something that made everyone shiver on the inside, except Unohana because she didn't particuallarly hate Inoue's sense of taste, saying that it was perfectly fine for someone to love what they eat, even if it strange in the eyes of others.

Grabbing her army green duffle bag, that was the biggest she could buy, she rushed off towards the gate.

"Sorry I'm late, Unohana-san had to talk to me about something." Orihime said, running up to the group near the front gates.

Uryuu cocked an eyebrow, "Why didn't you use flash step?" He inquired, shifting his own grey duffle bag over his shoulders.

Orihime blanched, "Why didn't I think of that?" She questioned, looking up to the sky. "I forgot I could use Flash Step." The others sweatdropped.

Neliel giggled and threw an arm around the orangette's shoulders. "Don't worry, it took me _forever _to remember I could use Sonido, it takes a while cuz' we're all used to living without it." She said, her big grin widening.

Grimmjow scoffed, "Somehow, I don't have any trouble at all believing that." He muttered, rolling electric blue eyes at his complete opposite's naivety.

Renji glared at them and said, "I've been using Flash Step since I learned it." Rukia snickered and muttered something that had Renji's face as red as his hair and sputtering off nonsense. "Y-yeah! Well you can't even use the Flash Step!"

"I can too!" Rukia countered, violet eyes narrowed.

"Really? Then who taught you?" Renji asked, giving her a sarcastic glance.

"Kaien-dono did!" Rukia said, crossing her arms and looking away.

"Hmph! Well I learned all on my own." Renji scoffed.

Rukia had an evil smile on her face. "So that's why you sucked ass at Kido." She said, putting her hands together and looking amazed at putting the pieces of the puzzle together. "You were never practicing Kido at the academy, you were practicing the Flash Step!" She said accusingly poking Renji hard in the chest.

"I'm good enough at Kido to best my own zanpakuto!" Renji said, bending down into Rukia's face, "That's good enough for me, midget."

Rukia's face flared up like a tomato that was way over ripe. Whipping out a leg, she kicked him in the shin and dropped him to the floor. "Don't ever. Call. Me. A. Midget. Ever. Again!" Renji's screams filled the air as she proceeded to stomp the life out of his body with her bare feet, her sandals were on the ground nearby.

Ichigo was clutching his sides in pure hysteria and Nanao was looking over her glasses at the two not far away. Tatsuki was cheering on Rukia and the rest sweatdropped at the scene

Uryuu muttered something like 'Ugh' and crossed his arms, "Are we gonna get going anytime soon?" He asked, tapping his foot impatiently on the ground. Ulquiorra gave him a look that said 'Don't ask me' and continued his silence. Chad shrugged, "Soon, it looks like Rukia's done." He pointed to the fuming Soul Reaper walking to collect her bags and shoes.

Neliel simply shrugged and Gimmjow whistled as Rukia walked by, "That Pineapple head is so whipped."

Orihime looked over at Ichigo, "Can you open the Gate now?" She asked, smiling as he nodded. The twin doors opened and Orihime clutched her fourth division haori around her as the cold rush of air hit them. Yes, she had kept it on over her clothes, it was nice and she would simply pack it up once they reached the world of the living.

Tatsuki clutched her own zanpakuto in anticipation, something that was a habit of all squad eleven members. Orihime smiled and glanced at Neliel, "I'll race ya." She said, winking.

Neliel grinned. "You're on."

Renji, who was just now getting up, rubbed his bruised cheek _Stupid dwarf _and trotted to catch up. "H-hey! Don't leave me here! M-matte! HEY! WAIT!" He called, Flash Stepping after them.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Murmuring reached his ears, but he payed the nobles of Britannia no heed. He was furious, angrier than he had ever been in his entire life, not even when Schneizel beat him at chess. Violet eyes narrowed down at the man it was all directed at. The 98th Emperor of the Brittanian Empire, Charles I Brittania, his father. Black hair fell around his face and his fists clenched so tight that his knuckles were turning white. <strong>_

_**"You dare interupt this conference?" His father questioned, his voice silencing the mutterings of the court nobles. **_

_**He glared at his father, "Why didn't you protect her? Why didn't you protect Mom!" He asked, taking a step forward and throwing out his arm. "You're the strongest person I know, the strongest person in the entire nation... Why didn't you save her!" He crowed, eyes glassing over. **_

_**"You apparentally do not seem to understand that I am not God. I cannot do **_**everything **_**. Marianne's death hit us all hard, but in this world it kill or be killed, and you have to learn that the weak shall die by the hands of the strong." His father called, glaring down at him with equally violet eyes. **_

_**"It's your fault! It's your fault Mom's dead and Nunnally is blind and crippled!" Lelouch yelled, his voice rising louder than one would think possible of the scrawny twelve year old. **_

_**"Nunnally's weakness was her downfall, she is now of no use, with her in the state she is in, she can't even be used as a political tool and be married off." Charles said, dismissing the comment as if it were nothing but a mundane fly around his ear. **_

_**Lelouch's eyes widened with shock, before they narrowed with rage. "I'm sick of this!" He shouted, bowing his head. "This competition for the spot as your successor, the scheming, plotting, I hate it all! I give up my claim to the throne!" **_

_**Charles stood up- **_

* * *

><p>Lelouch Lamprouge sat up in his bed, cold sweat dripping down his forehead. Shaking his head, he got up and got ready to go to school. <em>Just a memory, nothing special. <em>

* * *

><p><strong>Hmm... How was it? I know it was kinda long for a prolouge, and it had some serious moments, and some funny moments, sorry if I sucked at the interaction of the group, I'm trying as hard as possible. More moments to see will pop up. <strong>

**Please review~ They make me smile in happiness and my eyes sparkle with mirth and amusement and then my fingers start moving of their own accord and *BAM!* Another chapter pops up on this nifty little website~**

**I'll see you all at the next installment:**

**Chapter I: Of colorful transferrs and a familiar shady shop owner.**


	2. Chapter 1: The future is so fucked up

**I would like the thank the three reviewers who oh-so-wonderfully reviewed this story. I know Orihime crossover fics are hardly ever read or even glanced at so it makes me immensely happy to know that my story is getting some form of recognition from readers even if it is slight and almost non-existence.**

**I know that one reviewer wanted to know if the characters were going to be given Brittanian looking gigais, the answer to that is no... I believe that some like Orihime, Neliel, Grimmjow, and Renji may be able to pass as brittanian but they will be counted as japanese because of their names... actually, Ulquiorra and Grimmjow could pass of as transfers from Spain or something... I dunno... All I know is that the inspiration shall come to me all in good time.**

**Anyway, I am going to proceed with the next chapter that you've probably been waiting for, sorry about that, end of school year finals and what not, not to mention I had a dance to attend so I was extremely busy and then I was grounded... hehehe... gomenasai...**

**I do not own Naruto or Code Geass... I am not worthy...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1<strong>_

_**The future is sooo fucked up**_

Ichigo yelled as he stumbled out of the gate, it's bright white light making the world around dim and turn gray and numerous Hell Butterflies flew away into the sky. "ARGH!" He yelled again as his face slammed into the hard concrete of a sidewalk, one that wasn't smooth like the tile in Soul Society. His pain was increased as Rukia burst out, gasping for air and was unknowingly pressing his face painfully into the ground.

Straightening up, she looked around, her white and blue sundress swirling around her as she gazed at the unfamiliar surroundings of the newly renamed Tokyo Settlement. Huh? Where did Ichigo disappear off to? Surely he couldn't know this place so well... after all we have been in the Soul Society for quite a long time and- Her thoughts were interrupted by a muffled gasp of fury and something roughly grabbing her sandal-clad foot. Shrieking, Rukia jumped off the lumpy surface and onto the sidewalk as Ichigo stood up, his face red from being implanted into the gravelly surface of the ground.

"What the hell, Rukia!" He yelled, long orange hair falling over glaring sienna eyes.

Rukia blanched as Orihime and Neliel burst through, knocking Ichigo over as they sat ontop of him, not hearing the 'Why, kami-sama, why me?' that came from the orange haired savior. Orihime had a look of wonder on her face as she smiled, "The ground sure is softer here than back when I was in the world of the living... perhaps the little blue men did it and the sumo wrestlers -"

"O-orihime... N-nel... could you both... p-please... GET THE HELL OFF OF ME?" Ichigo yelled, causing Orihime and Neliel to blink before glancing down and blinking in realization.

Orihime shot off of him like a rocket as Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, Renji, and Uryu came through. She let out an oof as she collided with the sheet white stature of the former Cuatro Espada Ulquiorra, causing him to slightly pause in his steps and peer down at the sunset haired maiden he had become so interested in. "S-sorry Ulquiorra..." She muttered, recovering and waving her hands in front of her in a defensive gesture but it was a lost cause as bored looking emerald eyes continued to pierce her own slate gray ones. She made a confused face and tilted her head, "Er... Ulquiorra-kun... are you alright...?" She asked, looking up at her former warden for any sign of sickness or anything that meant that something strange was going on with the dark haired man.

"Onna," he addressed, "I am quite alright. Now if you shall quit you incessant worrying, we may go to this Urahara Kisuke's shoten." He was already walking away with Orihime at his side, on his arm, when the others finally noticed what was going on.

Nanao and Uryu were walking side-by-side, Rukia, Ichigo, and Renji all crowded together with Grimmjow, Neliel, and Chad right behind them, chiming in when the occasion would come up, Grimmjow was all for a fight while Neliel would try to help the situation but would end up making it even worse off for Ichigo than it had started off to be in the first place.

Orihime and Ulquiorra walked in silence, which was suiting because it was comfortable and with Tatsuki currently fighting with Grimmjow, she couldn't help but wonder, What are all of our old friends doing now... they are probably finishing college... Or maybe they're in space! Yeah, they could be with the little blue men and trying to save the world from an army of super alien sumo wrestlers! Oh no... we gotta go help them! Orihime ranted mentally, becoming increasingly worried.

"Onna," interrupted her thoughts and her head automatically snapping up to look at him, "You are worried, it is quite... unsettling..." He muttered, turning slitted pupils towards the street they were walking along, Orihime's black and white cloak flying in the wind with her shuhakushou. Ulquiorra's white aarancar uniform greatly contrasted with her own shinigami uniform. Rukia was the only one whose clothes hadn't magically changed in the precipice world.

Orihime smiled brightly at the stoic aarancar, "I'm okay, Ulquiorra-kun." She muttered shyly, a pink blush adorning her cheeks.

They continued to walk, no one noticed them, which they were glad for because very traditionally dressed strangers walking through the modern world with swords attatched to them and the most outrageous hair, let's just say it probably wouldn't go over very well. In fact, Rukia bet that the police would absolutely love to pick on a bunch of japanese dressed differently from the rest.

Soon Orihime was next to Renji, Ulquiorra finding companionable silence with Chad, and Tatsuki and Rukia were gossiping.

Grimmjow scoffed as they saw another eleven receive a beating from the brittanians. "These modern people are a bunch of pussies." He muttered causing Neliel to shoot him a stern glare. Tatsuki gave him a punch to the arm.

"They do not know any better, they continue to stay inferior to the others as a way to take the easy way out. Much like Menos stay inferior to the Adhuchas." She supplied, sea green eyes looking over the scene with pity.

Uryu pushed up his glasses. "That may be so, but the people I remember from my time as a normal high school student would never allow such unjust hierarchy to dominate their lives. Perhaps that's why Karakura town is no more."

Orihime bowed her head, "Yes, but that's really sad, I miss the way Karakura town was so homey and nice, I wish it wasn't destroyed, now we can't see our friends and family anymore."

Uryu looked over at the girl, "Orihime, all of our friends have high enough spiritual pressure to join the Soul Society once they die, not to mention the fact that most of our families have already joined in the Court of Pure Souls." He stated.

Nanao looked over at the man. "Yes that's good and all, but you are forgetting that with the state that Japan is in, there is a possibility of your friends having regrets when they die, therefor becoming Hollows. That's why we were sent to straighten things out down here, to help all souls become happy and join the Rukongai whenever they are ready to pass on."

Ichigo grunted, putting his hands behind his head in a lazy fashion, staring up at the sky. "Yeah, I guess it was meant to happen this way, but I'm so... I dunno... I spent so long trying to protect Karakura Town, and in the end it all failed because of the new technology that I didn't have a chance to beat at the time." He looked down now, clenching his fists.

Renji and Rukia glanced at one another before shaking their heads. "It's not your fault Ichigo, those things were tough and even if we had tried to, they would've killed us."

"Yeah, Ichigo, no use beatin' yourself up about something that you can't control. You can't be the hero and save the day in the nick of time every time something happens, ya know?" Renji said, dark eyes looking at the scenery as cars whizzed by on the freeway.

Orihime smiled, "Hey, you guys!" She called, causing everyone to look at her, including the silent uncaring Ulquiorra, "I think I see the Urahara Shoten!" Glad for a change of subject everyone perked up and looked at the small building smashed in between two skyscrapers. Its traditional Japanese style contrasting to the very city-like atmosphere of the Tokyo Settlement, but all people saw when they went by was an empty sandy lot that was bought out by some millionaire and had yet to be built on.

"Hello and welcome to my humble little homey shop!" Called the overly-jovial voice of one Kisuke Urahara. Ichigo twitched as the man whipped out a fan and proceeded to giggle like an embarrassed school girl. "Well, well, well, look at what the cat dragged in, if it isn't my favorite customers! Ichigo, so good to see you again!"

Chad sweatdropped, as Ichigo seethed, "You bastard..." He whispered harshly, "HOW THE HELL CAN YOU BE SO CHEERFUL AT A TIME LIKE THIS!" He shouted, punching Urahara in his nose.

"I thought you would be happy to see me..." He muttered, fake sadness seeping into his voice.

"Like hell!" Ichigo yelled, causing Jinta and Ururu to appear at the door.

"Look Ururu, the moocher's back." Jinta stage whispered, causing Renji's eyes to dart towards him. "Maybe he's back to freeload here?"

Ururu gave a contemplative face, ignoring all the ruckus going on around her, "Well... then that would mean that we would have to accommodate him... and then we'd have to see him everyday..."

"That's my point!" Jinta screeched, causing Ururu's eyes to turn to swirls as the force of the screech knocked her back on her butt. Renji grumbled about 'damn kids' and went back to listening to Urahara and Ichigo's banter.

Orihime smiled, and moved over in front of Ichigo, her haori blowing in the wind, "So Urahara-san, do you have the gigai's we requested?" She asked, tilting her head with smiling gray eyes as her orange hair cascaded down her back to her thighs.

"Of course, Orihime-chan, what kind of shopkeeper would I be if I didn't follow up to my customer's demands immediately after they were made?"

Ichigo grumbled something and Urahara turned to face him, smile on face, "Did you say something, Ichigo-san?"

"Yeah, in fact, I did, I said that then you would be a worse shopkeeper than you already are." He stated, glaring as the man laughed off his comment and went back to leading them into his shop.

Rukia punched Ichigo in the head, "You moron, he can screw up your gigai if you make him mad enough, so shut up and be nice for once!" She harshly whispered.

Urahara led them to the very back of the shop where there were two sliding doors, "In the left room is Yoruichi with the girls' gigais and to the right is where the guys' gigais are, not to worry though, I'm sure Ichigo and Renji can help all of you adjust to the gigais." With a wave of his hands, he disappeared, claiming he was going on a business trip.

In the girl's room Yoruichi merely sat and then promptly disappeared, also claiming that she was going on a business trip for Kisuke.

Orihime frowned slightly after the dark-skinned woman left, "I was hoping to see Yoruichi for a little bit longer, I wonder if she's going out to go collect Intel on the brittanian army..." Neliel shrugged, mimicking the expression of the other candy-haired woman.

Tatsuki scoffed, "Yeah, something fishy is going on with these britannians. I suspect that there's more to this than we suspect." Rukia and Nanao nod fervently at this. Orihime slipped into her gigai, pulling open the closet and proceeding to timidly search for some underwear. She was the last one to get dressed out of the group due to the fact that she was incredibly bashful.

"Maybe we are over analyzing this..." Orihime muttered, soft voice drifting through everyone else's ears as they faced the other wall to give the orangette some form of privacy in the small room.

Rukia nodded in agreement to Orihime's statement, "That is correct, we can't immediately start assuming such stuff this early into the mission, while we should be vigilant, we cannot over analyze or we will miss something of great importance."

Nanao looked over at the ice-zanpakuto user, "If you want, when we begin the first phase of the operation, I can check out some books from the library on modern and recent history as well as look into some of the archives."

Neliel tilted her head at the glasses wearing lieutenant, "That would be particularly useful if you could, we need to know everything that has happened in the war that way we can judge the enemies techniques and counter smartly."

"Or we could charge in head-first squad eleven style and bash in the emperor's skull!" declared Tatuki, pumping a fist in the air, an air of fighting-intent washing over the short haired former karate champion. The other girls sweat-dropped as Orihime giggled at her childhood friend's antics.

Orihime smiled at her outfit, tan short-shorts that hugged her thighs and an emerald green dressy top that had the squad four sign on it in silver with a gentian outlined in pink around it stopped and inch and a half above the shorts hem and hugged her thighs and then poofed out around her middle and hugged her cleavage and had sleeves that loosely went to her elbows and the neckline dipped to show her necklace and a little bit of her cleavage and her squad four autumn gentian limiter seal. Sandals adorned her feet and her toes were painted silver. Her hair cascaded down her back to mid thigh. Rukia was wearing a white and blue sundress that had a bell bottom flare and a sweet heart neckline and spaghetti straps with a bow at the back and her black hair styled as it regularly was, only longer, the layers extending down to mid-back and the bang restyled like Sode no Shirayuki's, a matching bun sat atop her head with a white ribbon tying it up. Nanao wore a white dress shirt that hugged her curves loosely and a black pencil skirt that went to above her knees and black open-toed sling backs. Her hair was in it's customary up-do. Neliel wore her long hair down, letting it fall down to her butt and wore a daisy yellow tanktop with a white skirt and simple white sandals. Her tanktop had a black silhouette of her aarancar helmet. Tatsuki wore cargo capris that were army green with white converse and a brown tanktop. Her hair styled like her role model's (Kukaku Shiba). She wore brass knuckles on her hands.

Soon they were waiting on the guys, who apparently had been fighting and were now trying on their own gigais, something that Tatsuki had seethed about because she was sure that the boys would be regular guys and take little to no time picking out clothes and stuff. At last, much to each and every girl's relief, the doors to the room opened and Chad, Uryu, Ulquiorra, Ichigo, Grimmjow, and Renji burst out, coughing and gasping.

Ichigo was wearing his green pants with his purple BEAT shirt, long orange hair falling into his eyes. Gimmjow was wearing black combat boots, his own wild hair falling into his eyes without the reishi to naturally style it, baggy army pants stopped an inch over the boots and an untidy dress shirt with buttons unbuttoned and a loosely tied tie hung around his neck and his popped up collar. Renji wore his hair down, it rivalling Orihime's own in length with a simple white T-shirt and baggy shorts on with sandals. Chad wore a flowered shirt with khaki pants and Uryu wore a dress shirt that was light gray with slacks. Ulquiorra wore a white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a loose tie with baggy jeans and simple converse.

Orihime smiled as Renji walked over, giving her a once over and twirling her around, smiling as well at his girlfriend. Orihime had been rather surprised to find out Ulquiorra and Soifon were involved, but she assumed that it was for the best, they deserved each other. Of course, she had been rather heart-broken and had moped around until the alabaster man himself had come to straighten things out and had stated he loved her as a sibling, even as a child would a mother, more like the latter, and would happily allow her to dote on him, but he was in love with Soifon, and although Orihime was exactly happy with the arrangement, being the selfless person she was, she allowed it and became more of a motherly figure to the emerald-eyed aarancar and even to Grimmjow, who had barged in and had fought with Ulquiorra over the fact that it wasn't fair that the other espada got something he didn't. Rukia and Ichigo had promptly begun dating not long after that, leaving Renji to mope as well, and thus, their relationship began thanks to Momo and Rangiku setting them up on a date. Dates came after that and more frequently and soon they were engaged and were ready to wed when the mission came up. Neliel was waiting for Grimmjow to start going out with her but was sadly disappointed when the male was more interested in Tatsuki than her and was growing more and more attatched to her own captain, Shuuhei. Chad was currently going out with Ururu, even though the mod-soul was a few decades older than him, he was very loving of the shy violet-haired girl. Uryu and Nemu were going steady for 7 years and Nanao was trying to get her own captain to acknowledge her without the teasing.

Chad gave Ururu a hug and a chaste kiss before telling her that they would be back soon and with those words said the group of mismatched individuals started on the journey to the new school they would be attending.

Lelouch Lamperouge looked up from his seat by the far left window of the classroom when a knock on the door interrupted the teacher's lecture to the class about some math equation that Lelouch didn't care to learn. "Ah, yes, you may come in." The woman said, turning to the class, "Class, we will be receiving quite a few new transfers into this class... They are from the Karakura ghetto," A few classmate whispered, "and they wish to get a better education by coming here-" She was cut off when the door slammed open with such force that it sounded with a loud bang...

Two arguing individuals stood outside, one with sienna eyes and orange hair wearing casual clothes and the other one with electric blue hair and matching eyes, both screaming in the other one's face. Growling, the two glared at one another until two black haired women pounded them over the head causing them to seethe and break off the fight.

"What the hell, Rukia!" the orange haired one yelled, holding the abused spot on his head.

The girl, who everyone was expecting to apologize, glared with violet eyes that could freeze an ocean. "You moron! Stop fighting with every person who rubs you the wrong way!"

"THE HELL!" He yelled back, "I don't fight with everyone who rubs me the wrong way!"

"No?" She asked, cocking an eyebrow, "You fight with onee-sama, Ikkaku, Kenpachi, You father, Toshiro, Kenryu, Renji, Ganjou, Urahara, Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, and many others." She listed, ignoring the teens splutterings of disagreement.

He finally settled on a, "I don't fight with Kenpachi... he almost killed me..."

A sweet looking girl with long orange hair and smiling grey eyes stepped between them and laid her hand on each of their shoulders. "Ne, ne, let's not fight, you're scaring them." She gestured towards the class of bewildered and frightened Brittanian teens... and one secretly elated Japanese student.

The teacher took in the teens attires, personalities, expressions... and found herself overcoming a strange sense of dejavuh that she couldn't explain, oh yes, there it was... when Lelouch Lamperouge transferred in 15 minutes late and then promptly slept for the rest of the class.

A red haired man was standing beside the orangette with his arm around her waist, letting Lelouch know that they were probably dating, however, due to the ring on her finger, he guessed they were due to get married. The blue-haired man was draping his arm over his equally intimidating girlfriend and the fighting duo were standing back to back. A man and woman, both wearing glasses, and a tall latino stood behind them, sweat-dropping as a deathly pale man with black hair and the most vibrant green eyes muttered about the orange haired man being 'insolent trash.' A green haired woman stood next to him, lightly hit him on the arm for his comment.

"Ah... So are you the transfers?" The teacher interrupted, seeing the orange haired man's eyes flash dangerously at the pale man's comment.

The girl looked over at them, gray eyes overly kind, a smile on her lips as she answered. "Yes, we are, we are sorry for the uh... scene that we caused... gomenasai..." She muttered, bowing halfway.

The teacher blushed at the girl's blatant respect for her, before realizing that the last word was japanese, and that meant that they were all japanese except the latino who could be from Area two.

"Uh... yes, well, please feel free to stay, after all it is the day you registered, actually, why don't two of you head down to the principal's office and pick up your uniforms while the other's go explore the school?" They teacher suggested, "I'll introduce you tomorrow." She assured.

The girl smiled again, nodding, "Comon Renji-kun, let's go pick up the uniforms." She said with a bright smile. They both turned around and their long hair swished as they left.

"Well, there they go..." Grimmjow muttered, rubbing the nape of his neck.

"You mean Abarai and Inoue? Yes that is the correct observation... Sexta." Ulquiorra replied, green eyes flickering the the blue haired man before going back to scanning over the class.

"Don't get all high and mighty with me, Cuatro!" Grimmjow retorted, narrowing his eyes and baring his teeth in an almost snarl.

"I wasn't getting 'high and mighty', I was merely stating that you had pointed out the obvious, as usual." Ulquiorra answered, not even bothering to give the blue haired man a glance as he growled.

"What'd you say? Care to repeat it?" He asked, clenching his fists.

"Are you hard of hearing? I said you had pointed out the obvious, unless you have gone deaf, it should have been clear enough for anyone to understand, even someone like you, Sexta."

"Why I oughtta beat the living shit outta ya right here, right now!" Grimmjow roared, taking an intimidating step forward.

"Really? And we all know how that will go over don't we?" Ulquiorra replied again, causing Grimmjow's patience, which was already dangerously low due to the row with Ichigo, to strain even further. "We all know that you can not beat me Grimmjow."

Ichigo decided it was time to intervene, but apparently, so did the teacher. "Guys, don't fight here..."

"Yes, I don't know how things in the Karakura Ghetto were, but there's no fighting on this school campus." The woman interjected, giving them a stern glance, "Now please leave, I have a lesson to teach and I don't have any seats for you yet."

Grimmjow scoffed and gave the finger to Ulquiorra, who narrowed his eyes dangerously, a show that his great amount of tolerance was wearing down, and draped his arm around Tatsuki's shoulders and walking out of the room, Ulquiorra following not far behind. Ichigo rubbed the back of his neck and Rukia motioned for him to leave, giving one last glance at the room before leaving, the area two latino leaving after them and the intelligent looking pair not far behind.

The teacher sighed in relief as the door slammed shut, looking up at the class, who was stunned into silence, she sighed, "Any questions on the last segment?"

It had only just begun... Ichigo scowled at the wall with Grimmjow, both thinking the same exact thing _The future is so fucked up it isn't even funny._

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think? I worked tirelessly on this thing to get the second chapter up and then I have to begin on the second chapter for the other story to keep people happy and then continue editing my last story at a very kind reviewers request.<strong>

**Well, please review, I know I am overstepping my bound by asking this of you, but you know, I like feedback from the people who take precious time out of their day to read my fanfiction.**


End file.
